Love Held
by cassandracook
Summary: Draco has wanted him for years and is willing to do whatever it takes to get him. Takes place around Christmas 6th year (HBP). Oneshot. Really slashy, smutty & mostly plotless.


_Disclaimer: __Some of this dialogue is my loose adaptation of what happened in the books/movies, used solely for the sake of the story and not because I'm trying to steal anyone's work. __I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am merely borrowing them from the lovely JK Rowling for a bit. No copyright infringement intended._

_Rated M for sexual content & language._

_Authors Note: Takes place around Christmas 6__th__ year. Oneshot. Draco's POV. Really slashy, smutty, plotless fic. Thanks for reading!_

Draco thumbed a small vial in his pocket, the glass was smooth and cool against his fingertips. He pulled it out to examine its contents. The thin liquid was an iridescent silver color and it moved from one end to the other rather quickly as he turned the container over in his hand. He took a deep breath before uncorking it and lifting it to his nose. It was a peculiar scent that came in waves, first he smelled coffee beans then the faint scent of leather and finally a strong citrus aroma filled his nostrils. He had been brewing the potion in the Room of Requirement for a few months now and although he was extremely skilled in potion making it had still taken him several attempts to perfect it. The final product was in his hands and he knew he had to make his move before it became so strong that it was noticeable that his victim had been slipped a love potion. He forced the stopper back in and swiftly pocketed it and crossed the room to a cabinet that sat off on the other side.

He examined it for a moment before pulling open the door and placing an apple inside. He closed it carefully and stepped back. "_Harmonia Nectere Passus,_" He muttered his face twisting up in concentration as he raised his wand. He opened his eyes and watched as a flash of blue light passed under the door. It flickered several more times and the entire thing shook violently, causing the floor beneath his feet to tremble. It stopped just as fast as it had started and Draco walked carefully over to the door. His hands closed on the cool brass handle and he pulled it open. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as there was nothing inside it. He closed the door again, stood back and waited several moments longer. He slowly reopened the door and found the apple back in the place he had originally set it. There was a large bite taken from it and a smile played on his thin lips as he realized what it meant. He covered the cabinet up as well as the cauldron that his Amortentia had been made in and left the room, watching the door disappear behind him as he closed it.

He strolled down the corridor and made his way to the floor below him. There was snow falling outside and frost was forming on the panes of the windows. He could hear the sound of loud voices and laughter carrying down the corridor and knew he was nearing his destination. Still beaming he called one of his family's house elves to him.

"Master Malfoy," She said upon her arrival, seeming to appear from thin air as a loud crack sounded throughout the empty corridor. She wore a dirty tea cozy and her large eyes were fixed on his as she awaited further instruction. She was rather fond of Draco and he knew that of any of the elves she would be the one to do as he asked.

"Mitzy, I demand you to obtain a tray of drinks from the kitchens and bring it back to me," He said to her. "Without being seen," He added quickly. She nodded and without a word she disappeared with another pop.

He waited for several moments until finally she reappeared carrying a large golden tray with several glasses on top of it. He took one and pulled the potion from his pocket, tipping its contents into one of the drinks. "Go into this party and serve this drink to Potter, Harry Potter. No one else," He moved it off to the side and pointed in the direction of Slughorn's office. "Go on and don't talk to anyone. And don't ever tell anyone I did this, especially father."

"Yes master," Mitzy squeaked and walked off in the direction of the party. He watched as she struggled with the tray for a moment, nearly toppling over from its weight. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, both of his plans were going well after several failed attempts at each. As he turned the corner his stomach dropped and all previous feelings of triumph left him as a familiar feline came into view.

"What are you doing out here?" Argus Filch snarled as he appeared behind his cat, moving toward where Draco stood.

"Uh I was just on my way to the Slug Club's Christmas party sir," He said and pointed in the direction he had been walking from. He was hoping that if he was polite then maybe he would be able to get away with it…

"Then why are you walking away from his office, eh?" Filch said and grabbed hold of his ear, dragging him toward the party. Draco silently cursed his terrible excuse and followed behind him quickly in an attempt to keep his ear attached to his head. Filch was muttering under his breath angrily and Draco winced at the odor coming off the old man.

"Get your hands off me," He growled as they entered the room and the babble he had heard in the hall was amplified. The room was decorated in colors of the season and it seemed extremely crowded as he glanced around. Several people turned to look at him as they passed by and he could feel his cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. "Filthy Squib…" He snapped as he finally forced himself free from Filch's grip.

"Found him out wondering the halls, said he belonged here," Filch barked to Professor Slughorn who looked thoroughly sloshed as his eyes moved between the two of them. But Draco had stopped listening for he saw his house elf Mitzy in the corner with the filthy Mudblood, Loony Lovegood, Cormac McLaggen and Potter. He watched as Harry grasped the stem of the glass and placed it to his lips, draining it in a single gulp. His humiliation vanished and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of elation. Harry's eyes flashed to his as he realized something had disrupted the party and Draco looked away quickly. But before he could figure out what was happening Severus had grabbed ahold of him and was pulling him back out into the corridor.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Snape hissed under his breath as he dropped his arm. "I'm not always going to be here to fix your messes for you, you know." Draco tried not to roll his eyes and merely nodded his head as he followed behind him. "Speaking of messes have you sorted it out yet?"

"It's none of your business if I've sorted it out yet!" Draco growled at him defensively, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Listen to me. I want to help you Draco," Snape said as he leaned closer to him, his voice becoming calmer. "I promised your mother that I would watch over you this year. Do you understand? We made the Unbreakable Vow-"

"I don't need your help!" He interrupted. "You're going to have to break your bloody vow because this is my job, it was given to me," Draco's voice was getting louder and he could feel beads of sweat forming at his hair line as the usual anxiety that enveloped him came rushing into his stomach, making him feel hot all over. "I've got a plan, it's taking longer than I thought it would but it will work," He said trying to force himself to sound in control. "He wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't think I could handle it."

Snape glared down at him, his eyes glazed over with something Draco couldn't read. He heard something behind him and turned his head quickly. He glanced back at Snape, who raised his eyebrows and walked toward the direction of the sound. After several moments of silence Snape finally spoke. "This isn't over Draco," He said as he turned on his heel to leave, robes billowing out behind him. "Get back to your dormitory, we don't need Filch paying too close attention to you now, do we?"

He waited for Snape to leave before he retrieved his wand from his pocket and held it out in front of himself. "Potter I know you're out here," He called into the seemingly empty corridor.

There was a slight rustling sound and after a moment Potter appeared, allowing the cloak to drop from his hands and onto the ground. Draco's stomach turned at the crazed look in his eyes, his glasses were slightly crooked and his hair was far messier than usual. He looked pale and his face shone with sweat. Draco felt a tinge of guilt for having done it to him and took a step forward, pocketing his wand.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry replied, taking a step closer to him.

"Come to spy on me again?" Draco sneered, also moving forward. "How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to know you're up to something," Harry said, now standing so close that Draco could make out each detail of the other's face.

"Maybe you-" But he was cut off by Potter's mouth crashing into his. He allowed his eyelids to fall closed and returned the kiss, his arm snaking around the Gryffindor's waist. He had been waiting for this moment for years now and it was just as glorious as he had hoped. Potter was groaning and forcing him backward. He now had Draco pinned to the wall and Harry's tongue ran tantalizingly slow along his bottom lip before he took it between his teeth and bit down demanding him to open his mouth further. Draco complied and felt his tongue slip into his mouth, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as their snogging session progressed.

"Potter, we can't do this here…" He breathed as he forced them apart for a moment.

"I'll do it anywhere," Potter whispered into his ear, his breath ghosting down his neck as he did, sending chills down Draco's spine.

Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and back to the Room of Requirement. I need somewhere to shag Potter senseless… He focused on this thought, pacing in front of the room three times. His eyes flew open and he flung the door open that had appeared. He pulled Harry in the room which was entirely empty aside from a large bed that sat in the center.

"I'm surprised you know about this place," Harry said as he instantly pushed Draco onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "Not many people do," he added, his voice becoming muffled by Draco grabbing the back of his head and forcing their lips back together.

"I wasn't done talking you know," Harry murmured against his mouth before pulling away and staring down into Draco's cool grey eyes. He straddled the blonde's hips, his cock twitching in his trousers as he watched Draco struggle to move beneath him.

"Potter," he growled. "If you don't stop talking I'm going to hex you senseless when you let me up." Draco watched a small smile play on Harry's lips and he melted at the sight.

With a burst of passion Harry leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in another kiss. Draco's tongue plunged into Harry's mouth and his hands groped blindly for his ass. Harry let out a muffled moan, causing every nerve in Draco's body to become fully alert.

"Draco..." Harry breathed out, trying to hold in his pleasure. Draco pushed his hand up into Harry's shirt and traced slow lines down his chest, running the pads of his fingers over one of his nipples lightly. Harry's lips moved from Draco's mouth down to the skin on his neck. "I want you to beg me," Harry said without removing his eyes from Draco.

"Malfoy's don't beg Potter," Draco spat jerking his head up still unable to move from the weight of the man with a leg on each side of him.

"They do tonight," Harry grinned and began to unbutton Draco's shirt excruciatingly slowly before moving to do his own. Draco silently thanked the gods that he hadn't completely removed his shirt. He wasn't ready to reveal his new tattoo to anyone… let alone Potter.

Harry trailed more kisses down his neck, moving to the blonde's pale chest which was now bare. As he got lower the rise and fall of Draco's chest became more rapid. Harry fumbled with Draco's belt, slowly tugging his pants down before pressing his hand to grope Draco's crotch.

"Potter…" Draco breathed out, his eyes slamming closed as his head fell back against the pillows. Harry finally slipped his hand into the elastic of his boxers, closing it around the stretch of Draco's cock. The sudden rush of pleasure took over Draco's body and his mind went blank. The world was nothing to him and in this moment the only thing that mattered was Harry and himself.

"I've never done this before," Harry mumbled as he slowly began to pump his hand, trembling slightly.

"Me neither," Draco said, his words coming out somewhat broken up as he tried to hold back a groan of desire. Which was true, he had fooled around briefly with a few women but nothing had happened that could ever compare to what was happening right then. "I'm still not going to beg you Potter," he said trying for his best smirk.

"Well that's too bad," Harry replied and without warning he ripped Draco's boxers down. He situated himself to line his mouth up perfectly with Draco's manhood. He slowly leaned down and Harry allowed himself to breathe onto him, watching as pre-cum pooled at the slit and began to slide down the length of his cock. Draco began to push his hips upward, silently begging him to close his mouth around him. "Say you want it," Harry growled.

"I'm- I- I- won't- ughh," Draco stuttered his entire body burning with the lust he felt. He opened his eyes, looking down at the Gryffindor and nearly cumming from the sight of him. Before he could stop himself he uttered the words, "Oh Merlin, give it to me Potter." His cheeks burned with his embarrassment but it quickly disappeared when Harry's hot mouth complied and closed around him.

He cried out, thrusting himself up, loving the way it made Harry gag slightly as more saliva built up in his mouth and globs of spit landed on his lower stomach, dripping to his balls. Just when Draco thought he couldn't take anymore Harry pulled away from him, climbing from the bed and pulling his pants down. Draco looked down at his own cock which was now shining with a mix of pre-cum and Potter's spit then to the naked Harry in front of him. He clamored to get up, his knees somewhat shaky.

"Bend over," he snarled going behind Harry and pushing the small of his back. Harry obliged and planted each of his hands on the bed. Draco moved behind him, giving his ass a little spank before spreading his cheeks apart and pushing his middle finger inside him. Harry moaned from the sudden pressure and peculiar sensation, trying to relax against his hand.

"Just do it," Harry demanded through gritted teeth. Draco, not needing to be told twice, lined himself up behind Harry, moving his cock to rest between his cheeks. Teasing his entrance for a brief moment he spat into his hand and tried to lubricate himself just a bit more. Then without warning he slowly began to push himself in. Harry cried out, hot tears forming in his eyes as he tried to get used to the sensation. Draco moved further and just when he was about to tell him to stop, Draco brushed against a spot. It was pleasure he had never known existed. Harry couldn't feel the pain- or maybe he liked it- but either way he began to push against the thrusts.

Draco could feel each of Harry's muscles contracting around him and he began to slam himself against him. He started to pant as they hit a rhythm, knowing he was nearing his climax. Harry was making this primal throaty sound that Draco knew he would masturbate to for the rest of his bloody life. He felt the combination of his balls tightening and Harry constricting around his cock. They both cried out as Draco's cum filled Harry. Moments later Harry released and came all over himself.

Draco pulled out and Harry collapsed onto the bed immediately. He climbed up beside him, not bothering to clean up. His body felt slimy with sweat. Just as he was about to ask Harry if he was alright he heard soft snores coming from his side.

"Potter?" He chuckled as he reached down and pulled the blankets up around the sleeping Gryffindor. He rolled onto his side to face him, trying to force himself to sleep. But his mind was racing and he knew sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Potter, I know you're asleep and this means nothing but I need to say it," he took a deep breath, unsure of where this sudden admission had come from. "You and I haven't gotten along but since the first time I laid eyes on you I knew…" Draco trailed off, lifting his hand to allow his fingertips to trace circles on the skin of Harry's arm. "And I've got this now," He glanced down to look at his left arm. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just want you to know I'll do everything I can to keep you safe… everything," he whispered.

Harry didn't move and Draco felt somewhat relieved that he hadn't heard him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss over the lightning bolt shaped scar upon his lover's forehead, silently vowing to destroy the Vanishing Cabinet the next day. Even if Harry's lust for him had been potion induced, the love Draco held for Harry was very real… so real that he now knew that he was willing to die for it.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke the next day, somewhat disoriented. Harry was standing beside the bed with his collar popped, fiddling with his Gold and Maroon tie. His hair was extraordinarily messy and he had tired eyes that made Draco's knees weak. He glanced at the clock on the wall and climbed out of bed to pull his own clothes back on.<p>

"Morning," Harry said.

Draco grunted his reply and once they were both dressed they left the room together. They had just reached the moving staircase when Draco heard a voice calling out behind them.

"Draco!" He paused and turned his head, completely and utterly confused and somewhat mortified that someone had seen himself and Harry together. A boy came running up to them, wearing the Gryffindor crest on his robes. He was fairly attractive, with pale skin and brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. He looked older and Draco recognized him to be Cormac McLaggen.

"Can I help you?" He finally said looking puzzled, glancing sideways at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he breathed out. His pupils were extremely dilated and his face shone with sweat as he spoke. "You bloody drugged me!" He growled. "I've just come from the hospital wing where I've been all damn night no thanks to you Malfoy!"

Draco's stomach knotted up as he realized what was going on. He turned, his eyes snapping to Harry. "You mean _you_ didn't drink the potion?" he hissed at Harry.

"You mean _you_ tried to drug me?" Harry said as a wicked smile spread across his features.

Fin.


End file.
